choicerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kage
Kage is one of the shifters in the current game, and had been one for 5 days before arriving to Kusba. Appearance As a human Kage has a very visible style. His hair is almost identical to his Pokémon form, as it is really long (reaches his knees) and has the big, turquoise orb too. He never opens his ponytail, if you can call it that. His skin is very dark, and he has crimson eye-shadow, resembling the Zoroark's marking. His eyes are bright turquoise, and his teeth are almost too sharp for being a human, but only almost. He is about 1.7 m tall, same height as his Pokémon form. Original clothes When he woke up, he noticed he had very leathery clothes. He was wearing a dark crimson t-shirt, and on top of it a black leather jacket with lots of zippers. He also had black, tight jeans. His belt was colored crimson. He was wearing a pair of black boots too. As in accessory, there is a chain hanging from his belt's side, and he has black spike earrings, that are about 1 cm long and thin. He also has a very dark crimson colored scarf on his neck, resembling the scruff -thing, but just a different color. As a Pokémon In his Pokémon form, Kage is a very dark-colored Zoroark. The hair/mane is very dark crimson, and the black tips are the same color as in any common Zoroarks. He is about 1.7 m tall in this form, and his claws are really big compared to a common one. The eyes and the bangle in his mane are a really bright shade of turquoise. He also has his ear piercings in this form. Backstory Kage was born as a Zorua. He lived in a small pack of other Zoroarks and Zoruas in Unova, and he was happy. One day his pack moved closer to humans, because they wanted to examine these creatures. They disguised themselves as humans pretty often, and went to explore the town near them. Kage evolved into a Zoroark at about the age of 15. One week was different. He was with humans a lot more. He didn't understand why they were terrified if he ran up to them, or if he tried to hug them. He wanted to understand. One moment he heard a voice, asking what he would to for it to come true, and all went black. He was floating in the middle of darkness, and something was talking to him, explaining about a little game. Then it asked, what is it that he seeks. "I want to understand these humans..." he answered. Then he woke up, away from his family. The only memory he had was the rules, and the game itself. Though he had a sense that he didn't belong in the human body, and he sensed his powers. He soon found a trainer, but the trainer didn't see him. He shifted, and was happy in this form. He surprise-attacked the trainer with a dig, and grabbed his bag, but he threw his Pokémon's Poké Ball out of there, that kid was just beginning his journey... He ran away, and noticed that he hit a "jackpot", at least for a start. 3 Poké Balls and an unused Pokédex. He felt kinda bad, but he'd get new items soon. After getting his first items he started exploring a little. He also kept the kid's reddish brown backpack. He was soon deep in the forest, but his sight was much worse in the dark than before. He walked up to a Gastly, who was with a gang of 3. He shifted, and challenges them. The fight didn't take long, as Night Daze is very powerful, but tiring. The Gastlys fell to the ground, and he shifted back. He caught the middle one, as it endured the Night Daze, but fainted with a Shadow Claw after that. He threw one of the Poké Balls at him, and he was caught. For now, Kage has been a shifter for about 5 days or so, and he found the Gastlys at like day 4, so they just met each other. Personality Kage is really what his nature says. He's playful, curious and often a little devil. He loves to prank and trick people, either with his powers, or his little mind plays. Many people don't get along with him, as he is stubborn, silly in bad situations and mischievous. He really doesn't like to be commanded, but he definitely likes to push others, and push his nose into others' business. Team Shima Shima is a male Gastly. He has a Naughty nature, the ability Levitate, and the moves Lick, Night Shade, Dark Pulse, and Hex. Trivia * Category:Shifter Category:PC Category:Inactive